ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kick Buttowski: The Summer Blockbuster Movie Credits
DISNEY PRESENTS KICK BUTTOWSKI THE SUMMER BLOCKBUSTER MOVIE ---- Directed by Sherm Cohen Clay Morrow Produced by Sandro Corsaro Don Hahn Based on Disney's Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil characters and television series created by Sandro Corsaro Story Nate Knetchel John Derevlany David Shayne Mitch Larson Nick Confalone Mark Drop Tony Mosher Derek Dressler Clay Morrow Carl Faruolo Mike Kunkel Guy Toubes Dean Batali Dave Lewman Joe Liss Patrick Andrew O'Connor Brendan Duffy Tom Krajewski Scott O'Brien Eric Rivera Jonathan Howard Mike Yank Jennifer Keene Tabitha Vidaurri Screenplay Jonathan Greenberg Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Joseph Purdy Rachel Lipman Lane Raichert Ford Riley Joss Whedon David Reynolds Music Andy Sturmer Ramin Djawadi Dialogue director Ginny McSwain Casting Aaron Drown David Wright Edited by Gregory A. Parler Ivan Bilancio Sound design Tom Myers Art direction Benjamin Soto Timothy Barnes Production design Ralph Eggleston Lead character design C. Raggio IV Visual development Martin Hsu Jose Zelaya Geefwee Boedoe Ralph Eggleston Technical direction Jezreel Mann Carlos II Storyboard supervisor Chuck Klein Associate producers Maribel Pozos Steve Lininger Cast Kick Buttowski: Charlie Schlatter Gunther Magnuson: Matt Jones Kendall Perkins: Emily Osment Brad Buttowski: Danny Cooksey Jackie Wackerman: Maria Bamford Brianna Buttowski: Grey Griffin Wade: Eric Christian Olsen Mouth: Richard Steven Horvitz Ronaldo: Simon Helberg Cousin Kyle: Tom Kenny Emo Kid, Horace: Greg Cipes Harold Buttowski: Brian Stepanek Honey Buttowski: Kari Wahlgren Magnus Magnuson: Clancy Brown Helga Magnuson: April Winchell Mr. Vickle: John DiMaggio Billy Stumps: Jeff Bennett Rock Callahan: Dwight Howard Ms. Fitzpatrick: Roz Ryan The DiPazzis: Sandro Corsaro Pantsy: Harland Williams Penelope Patterson: Jessica DiCicco Ms. Chicarelli: Mindy Sterling Jock Wilder: Daran Norris Grandma Rosie, Librarian: Susanne Blakeslee Glenn: Brian Doyle-Murray Shogun Sanchez, Principal Rival, Amigo Grande: Carlos Alazraqui Principal Henry: Henry Winkler Hush: Tony Hawk Gordie Gibble: Will Forte Madison: Skai Jackson Abbie: Doug Brochu Bjorgen, Rowdy Remington: Danny Jacobs Janitor: Fred Tatsciore In memory of Debbie Reynolds (1932-2016) Story artists Carl Faruolo Mike Kunkel Troy Adomitis Mike Kunkel Bob Camp Clay Morrow Ed Baker Phillip Mosness Scott O'Brien Tony Craig Robb Pratt Edgar Karapetyan Howie Perry Heather Martinez Sherm Cohen Chuck Klein Robert Lilly III Erik Wiese Chris Reccardi Mark Ackland Riccardo Durante Chong Lee Stephen DeStefano Chris Sonnenburg Brett Varon David Smith Jim Capobianco Kurt Anderson Francis Glebas Ben Gluck Kirk Hanson Jeff Pidgeon Steven E. Gordon Tom Sito Frank Paur Larry Leker Floyd Norman John Pomeroy Floro Dery Design and Visual Development Character design Martin Hsu Rick Maki Jose Zelaya Geefwee Boedoe Chris Battle Stephen Silver Jean Gillmore Mike Gabriel Kevin Donahue Dan Haskett Ralph Eggleston Color styling Tracy Jones Clean-up Miranda Dressler Erik Elizarrez Location design Tim Allen Andrew Ice Dave Dunnet Prop design Chris Battle Lance Falk Jose Zelaya Tony Anselmo Background design Tim Allen Francis Giglio Andy Underwood Maria Kiriakov Background color supervisor Teo Kiriakov Lead background painter Timothy Barnes Background painting Andy Underwood Francis Giglio Kati Prescott Nadia Vurbenova Animation supervisor T. Daniel Hofstedt Character layout and animation posing Kick Buttowski: Randy Haycock Gunther Magnuson: Tony Anselmo Kendall Perkins: Andreas Deja Brad Buttowski: David Pruiksma Jackie Wackerman: Nik Ranieri Brianna Buttowski: Kathy Zielinski Mouth: Ron Husband Emo Kid: Tony Bancroft Ronaldo: Tony Fucile Horace, Pantsy: Mario J. Menjivar Harold Buttowski: Alex Kupershmidt Honey Buttowski: Eric Goldberg Magnus and Helga Magnuson: Yoshimichi Tamura Cousin Kyle: Ruben Aquino Wade: Rick Farmiloe Principal Henry: Anthony DeRosa Mr. Vickle: Duncan Marjoribanks Mrs. Chicarelli: Michael Surrey Ms. Fitzpatrick: Ruben Procopio Billy Stumps: Russ Edmonds Rock Callahan: Larry Scholl Janitor: David Brewster Animation production Mercury Filmworks Set-up supervisor Matt Said Builds & rigging supervisor Rob Buchanan Builds & rigging Kyle Vermette Rachel Perrier Greer McNally Derek Bond Animation director Megan Ferguson Animation Jessie Moore Chris Marcon Katja Plazonja Lauren Witt Dharyan Wright Matt Friesen Jordan Dangerfield Erica Staples Alex Wang Hannah Hamelin Brian Grzech Brittany Whittington Sara Boix Grau Dan Mitchell Jordier Roomer Animation revision Diane Lepage Stephen Harding Scott Lewis Jessie Moore Collin Tsandilis Compositing supervisor Allen Tam Compositing Michelle Labonté FX supervisor Shawn Pyke FX animation Todd Faux Matthew Timms Dan McNaughton Michel Gagné Animation production Premise Entertainment Head of production/animation supervisor Dominic M. Carola Production manager Kimberly Cope Artistic coordinator Pam M. Darley Head of backgrounds David Wang Background David Murray Additional background Charles R. Vollmer Robert Stanton Head of effects Tony West Special effects Choc Castaneda Jr. Garret J. Ween Assistant production manager Ron Betta Production accountant Joan MacKenzie Production coordinator Jason P. Hopkins Technology support Wade Love Animation production Atomic Cartoons Chief creative officer Trevor Bentley President Jenn McCarron Head of production Kramer Hoehn Creative director Rob Davies Director of business affairs Rob Simmons Builds supervisor Samuel Alkaitis Builds coordinator Jamie Vander Mey Lead builds Mila Anctil Builds artists Léa Morinville M. Rory Campbell Ewan Green Graham Peterson Jack Yen Ryan Brandow Shawna Maunchline Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba CG generalist Kolin Hansen CG rigging Guyford Holdway Animation coordinator Ian Bock Animation Bridget Erickson Erik Boismier Justin Lovell Katie Judson Lubke Seid Maria Vasquez Natalie Poitrkowski Regan Greenwood Chris Chan FX and compositing supervisor Daniel Fung Lead FX artist Israël Delage FX artists Dan Larg Elisa Iacobucci Jeremy Rillorta Compositing Mike Deines Darren Bachynski Kelvin Leung Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba Carmen Wong Junior editor Luc Perrault Head of technology Rachit Singh IT manager Hanoz Elavia Harmony pipeline TD Miguel Martinez Animation production Boulder Media Animation direction Gillian Comerford Stephen McGann Paul O'Flannagan Animation Joe Loftus Grace McDonnell Jamie Teehan Nick Lennox Santiago Lopez Jover Carol Nolan Peter Slattery Niamhh Breenan Niall Doherty Tom Gray Manuela Gualtieri Monica Kennedy Eugenio Laviola Colin Reid Simon Kelleghan Cormac McCabe Karen Rohde Johansson Daniel Lee Kirwan Áine Maura McGuinness Chris O'Hara Sue Penred Leah Reddington Dave Dekeyser Susan Pendred Bianca Assad Louise Bagnall Gerard Brady Eoghan Dalton Adam Kelly Stephen Kelly Michael O'Sullivan Allan White Joe Apel Mark Kilkelly Sophia Daly Raymond Quigley Finbar Coyle Fran Puerto Shane Sadler Kyla Tomlinson Ray Woods Alex Bernas Christian Cattaneo Katerina Pantela Daryl Cox Estrela Lourenco Michael Plummer Richard Kelly Robert Robinson Thomas Young Paula Garrote Aminata Joseph Michael Papanicolaou Fernanda Valverde John Atkinson Alexander Bornas Robert Robertson Head of compositing Edward Smith Compositing supervision Borja Chicarro Compositing Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria Supervising producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Animation production Birdo Studio Executive producers Luciana Egutti Pablo Muppet Production coordinator Rachel Fukuda Line producer Chris Parentoni Producer Janaína de Castro Alves Animation director Tony Linhares Animation supervisors Bert Gomez Joe Vaamonde Setup & rigging Bia Leme Jean Cavalcanti Daniel Caetano Animation Gabe Franklin Gabe Gomez Johnny Bezerra Paola Hiroki Peter Mendez CGI animation production Polygon Pictures Executive producer Shuzo Shiota Producers Hiroyuki Seshita Yuta Ito CGI director Hiroki Hayashi DTVA Digital Production Compositing Marc Fortin Digital production manager Brant Hawes Principal software engineer David Adler Systems administration Joe Davenport Robert Jones William Munsterman Technology analyst Joel Halvorson Production Production associate Stacie Rosane Continuity coordinators Robin Police Jungja Wolf Story reel/animatic editing Joseph Molinari Sean Coyle Pieter Kaufman Animatic scanning Sergio Armendariz Storyboard revision Troy Adomitis Shawna Cha-Gallego Carl Faruolo Robb Pratt Phil Mosness Brett Varon Edgar Karapetyan Michael Diederich Erik Knutson Dave Williams Dialogue engineer Chris Criino Assistant dialogue engineers Ryan Coursey Jacob Ortiz Script coordinators Leona Beckert Dawn Corners Post-Production Post-production supervisors Huy Luong Geri Bryan Post-production coordinator Treasure Rawson Titles Kyle Cooper The Ant Farm End credits Buena Vista Imaging Digital film services E-Film Prints Deluxe Technicolor Sound Post-production sound services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. company, Marin County, California Recorded and mixed at a THX sound system theatre Re-recording mixers Michael Semanick Nathan Nance Supervising sound editor Steve Slanec Sound effects editors Jack Whittaker Jon Borland Ken Fischer Dialogue editor James Spencer Foley editors Christopher Flick Jacob Riehle First assistant sound editor Coya Elliott Sound design assistant Kimberly Patrick Foley artists John Roesch Shelley Roden Foley mixer Scott Curtis Assitant re-recording mixer Tony Villaflor Post-production sound accountant Cathy Shirk General manager Josh Lowden Head of production Jon Null Head of engineering Steve Morris Music Executive music producer Chris Montan Additional music Mark Mancina John Powell Heitor Pereira John Debney Brian Tyler Henry Jackman Christopher Beck Michael Giacchino James Newton Howard Music orchestrated and conducted by Gavin Greenaway Music recorded and mixed by Michael Farrow Armin Steiner Music editors Tom Carlson Adam Smalley Assistant music editor Paisley Pappé Additional orchestration Bruce Fowler Score contractor Reggie Wilson Music recorded at Skywalker Sound Walt Disney Studios Music copyist Dakota Music Services Music mixed at Remote Control Productions 5 Cat Studio Brian Tyler Studio James Newton Howard Studio Soundtrack available on Special Thanks Walt Disney Animation Studios Jennifer Lee Ed Catmull Andrew Millstein Peter del Vecho Clark Spencer Stephen Anderson Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Kevin Deters Nathan Greno Don Hall Byron Howard Rich Moore John Musker Dean Wellins Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams the staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios This film would have not been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. Animation, stories, background, layouts and artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists, Local 839 Animated on Toon Boom Harmony Rendered with ©Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in United Kingdom, Walt Disney Pictures and Television was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and produced at Disney Television Animation Glendale, California. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Toon Studios Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:DisneyToon Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated Films